


Cummin' love?

by Johnlock55



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, Female John Watson, Female Sherlock Holmes, Joan Watson - Freeform, Lesbian Sex, Sex Toys, Sherol Holmes, changed names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 08:44:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2726018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnlock55/pseuds/Johnlock55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WARNING! Heavy Yuri smut! Explicit content. Don't like, don't read. Fem!John and Fem!Sherlock (Joan and Sherol) </p><p>Sherol accidentally falls asleep and end's up turning Joan on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cummin' love?

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING! Heavy Yuri smut! Explicit content.
> 
> Don't like, don't read.
> 
> Originally on Fanfiction.net

Joan Watson and Sherol Holmes were just sitting and watching television together on the couch. Joan was sitting comfortably with Sherol's head in her lap, that was until Sherol fell asleep and started snuggling further into her lap.

That's when things became a little awkward for Joan. Sherol's nose was rubbing against her and she was only wearing thin, summer pyjamas, making the touch even more pleasurable then if she were wearing her jeans, dress pants or dress skirt.

Trying to ignore the touch and not get turned on by it, turned out to be unsuccessful, due to the fact that Sherol became more persistent. Burrowing her face further into the fabric, Sherol was putting more pressure onto the pleasure spot, making it very hard for Joan to concentrate on anything other than the pleasure that Sherol was unknowingly giving her.

Sherol just continued sleeping, moving her head from side to side, trying to find somewhere comfortable. Sherol also burrowed further into Joan every now and again, unknowingly adding more pressure to the elder's pleasure point, causing undeniable pleasure to go through Joan's figure in trembles.

"Sherol." Joan moaned out in pleasure.

That was when the younger girl awoke, and deduced what was happening in a matter of seconds before a wicked grin came to her face.

"Shall we take this to the bedroom love?" Sherol asked in a seductive voice.

"Please." Joan whimpered out, that voice was so sexy, she was sure it would make anyone submissive. Joan was just happy she was the only one who got to hear it.

Turns out they didn't make it very far though. Joan was pushed down into her chair with Sherol straddling her hips in a matter of minutes. So they'd moved probably three meter's from their previous position and already Sherol was tugging at Joan's thin pyjama top.

Joan helped Sherol to take off the shirt by putting her arms up, revealing slightly large, soft, lumps of flesh. In return, Joan slipped the dressing gown off of Sherol's shoulders, doing so revealed a pretty much flat expanse of pale white skin, tiny breasts could be seen if you looked from the right angle.

Now both shirtless, Joan asked Sherol, "Shall we continue to the bedroom?"

"Nope, I've changed my mind." Sherol mumbles into Joan's ear, taking a moment to nip lightly at the lobe with her teeth, before continuing in her sexy seductive voice, "I want to fuck you right here in your chair while you scream out my name in pleasure, so loud that Mr Hudson can hear you."

Joan blushed scarlet, and tugged at Sherol's pyjama pants, putting her lips near Sherol's ear she tried to do her best seductive voice she could muster, "Come and bring me pleasure then lover." She didn't think it had worked until a tremor went through Sherol's body.

Sherol became more frantic at getting Joan and herself out of clothing then, that their pants were off in a matter of seconds, leaving their bodies bare.

"Pretty eager tonight aren't we?" Joan asked breathlessly with a smirk.

Sherol ignored the question, knowing that it was rhetorical and that Joan already knew the answer. Sherol started to kiss and bite at the elder's chest making her way down Joan's body, leaving hickies all over.

Sherol also had her hand down in Joan's private area. Slowly rubbing the pleasure spots that she knew Joan had.

Joan let out a low whimper and stuttered out, "M- more, Sh-r-l, please, more."

Joan tried thrusting her hips up into Sherol's hand but the hand was gone and Sherol was saying, "You're gonna have to be louder if you want more from me."

"Please Sherol, I want you to give me pleasure!" Joan said loudly, letting out a loud moan when Sherol's hand went back to where it was.

"Good girl." Sherol mumbled biting Joan's ear lightly, earning another lewd moan from the girl.

A shiver went through Sherol as the moans went straight to her pleasure regions, but her goal tonight was to give Joan pleasure, so ignoring her arousal she moved down Joan's body and licked at her lover's slit, where a large amount of precum was leaking out.

When Sherol licked her, Joan let out a louder than before moan.

Sherol trust her tongue into the slit's opening, and Joan let out a moan so loud that it echoed through the apartment.

Sherol started to move her tongue back and forth tasting a lot of the sweet yet bitter precum. Her lover tasted nice. She'd tell her that when they'd finished. But for now Sherol just focused on the delicious moans coming from the girl she was currently tongue fucking.

Sherol let out a small moan of her own, knowing that it resonated through the elder. In a matter of seconds after Sherol's moan, Joan was cumming, and this tasted way better than the precum. It was as sweet as ice cream and tasted just as nice. Or that's what Sherol would say if someone asked her.

Once Joan came down from her orgasm, Sherol withdrew her tongue from inside, licking up the last small bits of cum that leaked from inside. Sherol swallowed everything that was in her mouth. Making sure to lick her lips clean of all excess cum as Joan watched, making it look as sexy as possible.

"Fuck me now sexy." Joan murmured to Sherol as she watched the sexy show her lover was putting on for her.

"Gladly." Sherol murmured to Joan as she picked her up.

Sherol slid one finger all the way inside of Joan as she carried the elder to her own bedroom.

Joan yelped, Sherol had forgotten to warn her that a finger was going inside. She squirmed, 'Just add another already. Please.' She thought.

And just as it was thought another was added without warning. By the time Joan was on the bed, Sherol had three fingers pumping in and out of Joan, who was whimpering and moaning again, crying out Sherol's name whenever she hit a particularly sensitive spot inside.

When a fourth finger was added Joan moaned out "Sherol" so loud that it echoed throughout the room, a whimper at the end.

Joan thrusts her hips down into the fingers inside her, wanting more friction, and Sherol starts moving her fingers in and out as well as in a circular motion, finally adding the thumb of her hand. Sherol is now using her whole hand to thrust in and out of Joan.

Sherol thrusts her hand into the uterus and moves her fingers, touching the edges lightly.

Joan squirms, this wasn't the first time they'd been intimate but this was the first time they'd been this far. The feeling of a full hand being inside her felt weird but not unwelcome, pain and pleasure were mixed. Pleasure was slowly overtaking pain though and she was soon letting out breathless moans of pleasure instead of whimpers of pain.

"H- Harder." Joan moaned, and as asked Sherol pushed her fingertips in harder, earning both a moan and whimper from Joan and a clenching of Joan's walls, signalling that Joan was about to orgasm. So moving her hand away from its previous spot and moving her mouth to the elder's clitoris. Sucking on it gently as well as flicking her tongue over the small, sensitive flesh. This was what finally pushed Joan over the edge, moaning Sherol's name, she came all over the younger woman's face. Sherol grinned up at the older woman and licked off what cum she could reach.

She looked up at her tired and panting lover while saying, "Help me?"

Not sure if her girlfriend was referring to the cum on her face or the arousal which Joan knew she had. Joan just grabbed the younger's hand and dragged her into the bedroom, straddling her hips and licking her own sexual juices from Sherol's face before kissing the beautiful woman underneath her. Feeding her not only pleasure but also her favorite food, Joan's cum.

"Shall I satisfy you?" Joan said with a light buck of her hips into Sherol, "Or leave you all hot and bothered?" She continued with another buck, not as light as before. "Technically it's my choice." She mumbled to herself before looking at Sherol with an evil smirk and giving a hard buck into Sherol as well as pinching one nipple in between her fingers.

Sherol let out a whimper and a moan at the pleasurable pain she was receiving. "Joannnnnn, stop teasing." She whined. "It's unfair. I didn't tease you."

"Your point being?" Joan asked with a light buck of her hips and a twist and pinch to each nipple.

Sherol moaned despite herself and felt her nipples getting stiff in arousal. "Joaaaaaaan." She moaned, "Just fuck me already."

"Fine." Joan mumbled with one more pinch to Sherol's nipples, getting up and getting a few things, lube… dildo… vibrator.

Joan had gone shopping and she wanted to try some new thing and well… Sherol had already agreed to any sexual endeavors that Joan wished to try.

Going back to the bed, and Sherol, Joan put the things next to them, before grabbing the dildo and covering it in lube before slowly moving Sherol's legs up gently and pressing the sex toy against Sherol's ass hole.

Joan looked questioningly at Sherol and only pushed the toy in slowly when she got a nod. After that was done Joan grabbed the vibrator and moved it to Sherol's precum coated entrance. She waited for Sherol's okay before pushing into the hole, the precum being more than enough lubricant to push it in.

"Ready?" Joan asked as she gave the vibrators remote to Sherol. The remote only changed the intensity. You couldn't turn the actual thing off with the remote.

"Yes." Sherol moaned as the fullness of both her ass and vagina combined to create a feeling of unbelievable pleasure.

Joan turned on the vibrator with another remote and Sherol started to moan uncontrollably, unable to keep in the moans of pleasure mixed in with her lover's name, "Ahmmmm… Joaaaaaan. I love you…. Ahhhmmmmm… Joannnn."

Then suddenly Joan clicked the remote and everything went still. The quiet was only broken by panting until Sherol whined, "Why'd it stop?"

Then without warning it was turned back on. Sherol let out a surprised yelp and a moan.

Joan turned the vibrator off and then back on, each time making Sherol moan and beg for it.

"Turn it on." Sherol moaned in desperation. Her lover was such a tease sometimes. "Please." She begged.

Joan turned it on and Sherol let out a low unexpected moan as well as a call of, "I-I'm cummin'."

Joan gave Sherol a long, passionate kiss as she rode out her orgasm.

"I love you." Sherol mumbled collapsing on top of Joan in exhaustion.

"I love you to." Joan said, moving Sherol to the side so that only her head was resting on her chest.

"Goodnight love." Joan mumbled happily kissing her lover's forehead and going to sleep.


End file.
